


Adventures in Ghost Parenthood

by Mamadragon404



Series: Guns N' Roses AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Raising a baby, Raising a ¾ ghost ¼ human baby, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Danny Knew Being a Halfa was going to be weird. Danny also knew if he somehow was going to be a parent, it was going to be hard. What Danny didn't know was how hard raising a three-quarters ghost one-quarter human changeling kid of his was going to be.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Male Character
Series: Guns N' Roses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Adventures in Ghost Parenthood

Danny knew being half-ghost was going to be weird. He knew when he became so that not everything would be easily explained.

What he hadn’t been planning on not being able to explain was his kid coming back from the future in sophomore year of high school, and protecting him from their threats. He rubbed at the surgical scar he got when he tried to fight one of their threats and ended up needing surgery; they’d taken Team Phantom to the future so he’d survive.

Danny looked at what once was his future child, now current.

Said child is currently flying at eye level. They’re two months old, and apparently, they can fly. They don’t seem to have control over it or changing between forms.

They switch when he does, but they’re currently at eye level fussing. Danny gently sighed and carefully pulled them into his arm, transforming into a ghost.

They transformed with him, before stop fussing and grabbing his shirt and drifting back off to sleep. Huh, Danny’s gonna have to ask Clockwork about that.

Danny yawned before sitting down in the rocking chair they have in Andromeda’s nursery. His fiancé will be home in a few hours; he doesn’t have anything to do around the house, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep, still a ghost.

~~

When Nate got home, it was quiet. He went upstairs to the nursery. He gently opened the door to see his husband in ghost form napping with Andromeda in his arms, also in ghost form. He smiled and pulled out his phone, taking a quick picture of the two sleeping.

Nate went over and carefully picked up the two napping, before carrying them off the bedroom and laying them down on the bed. Andromeda fussed slightly at the change before snuggling closer to Danny in their sleep.

When Danny told him about being half-ghost and demonstrated it, he accepted him. He loved him with everything he had. When Danny didn’t show up for astronaut training for a few days, he was concerned.

So, Nate did what every loving fiancé would do, go check on him at his apartment. Danny opened the door, shocked.

Nate had greeted him, and then a baby started crying. Danny looked panicked, invited him, then turned to the child who was crying and picked them up, shushing them.

Nate went over and got the child, who looked at him with big blue eyes like Danny’s. They calmed down in his arms, and in that moment, he fell in love with another part ghost.

Danny explained what happened and how they came to be and that he couldn’t go to training for a few days because of what happened.

The next week Nate had them both move in with him into his house.

His house is now their home, Andromeda has been a handful, but he sees the way Danny looks at them. They’re his whole world, and he would do anything to keep them safe. Not like Nate can blame him, he probably looks at them the same.

He went over and turned over the fan they have in the room for the changelings to sleep comfortably; he went over and kissed Danny’s head who slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey babe, when did you get home?” Danny asked sleepily, pulling Andromeda closer to him.

“A few minutes ago, go back to sleep love. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“Okay, wait, I have something to tell you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I love you, and our kid can fly now.”

“Oh, do you care to demonstrate?”

“Not while they sleep. It took me a while to get them down, but they got up fussy and wouldn’t calm down till we were ghosts.”

“Okay, now sleep love. I’ll go make dinner.” As soon as he finished saying that, Andromeda started crying. Nate shook his head before picking them up, “What’s wrong little ghost?” He asked before checking their diaper; they didn’t need changing, he went down-stairs carrying them.

Nate made them a bottle, and they held onto it, staring at him with their big blue eyes, “You were hungry, weren’t you little ghost? Well, Papa must make dinner for Dad and me, so I’m gonna put you in your playpen. You know what to do to get my attention, right?” they blinked at him, he just smiled and laid them down in their playpen.

Nate looked around the kitchen and decided on Spaghetti and meat. He narrated what he was doing for Andromeda; it helps a baby develop their vocabulary. Just as he was adding the sauce to the meat, he felt eyes on him, he turned around, and Danny was watching him fondly.

“You’re awake,” Nate said, going over and kissing him.

“Yeah, I smelt your cooking, and I came down to see my fiancé cooking and narrating to our kid,” Danny said after the kiss. Eyes sparkling with happiness.

Nate kissed his nose before a bottle dropped next to them.

Danny looked at the empty bottle before looking at the ceiling, and Andromeda was floating up there.

“So, they can fly,” Nate said, looking at their child.

“Yeah, they can. Thank the ancients they can’t turn invisible.” Danny said, pulling them down before transforming back into a human, Andromeda doing the same, “Well, not yet, also like the transforming, it seems they don’t have control yet.”

“Well, they’re lucky you’re willing to train them.” Nate kissed Danny’s cheek before turning around and going back to cooking dinner, whistling.

Danny just looked at Andromeda in his arms, “Hungry still?” they blinked, so Danny went to the fridge pulling out the formula and making them a bottle, occasionally pulling them closer to him cause he feels their weight leaving his arms.

He went and put them back in their playpen with the bottle. Only for them to float up.

“Nate, we have a problem. I don’t know how to keep them from floating off.”

“Well, we will figure something out together.”


End file.
